


i see the whole world in your eyes

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Perkenalkan, namanya Mei. Studi Asia, tak peduli batas politik.





	

**i see the whole world in your eyes**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Portugal/Taiwan. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Ada sesi perkenalan yang lebih dahulu memberikan kesan pada Alfonso.

Baginya, bagaimanapun juga, Mei adalah 'biasa' seperti dia dan yang lain. Mereka tidak sedang mencoba untuk menjadi luar biasa hari ini—dan tiga hari berikutnya—alih-alih, mereka mencoba untuk berubah.

Namun cara Mei memandang orang-orang di sekitarnya, ketika dia berkenalan ataupun membicarakan sesuatu, Alfonso rasa lebih dari cukup untuk membuat perempuan itu 'bertanda' baginya.

* * *

Mereka berada di lantai yang berbeda. Namun Alfonso selalu menemukan cara, baik disengaja ataupun secara kebetulan.

Mei terbiasa mengikat rambutnya di aktivitas biasa. Mei membawa boneka jerapah dengan ukuran cukup besar ke hotel, dan memeluknya saat tidur. Mei suka makan apa saja. Mei punya akun Pinterest, penuh oleh _meme_ atau _quote_ bergambar kucing atau Teddy Bear. Semua itu mungkin memang tak penting, tetapi selalu ada alasan untuk membuat fakta-fakta itu berharga.

* * *

Hari ketiga, inti dari konferensi. Debat, dengar pendapat, perumusan kebijakan. Bahasan babak pertama tak jauh-jauh dari masalah yang sebenarnya sudah membosankan untuk didengar, tetapi tak berarti telah usai. Bumi telah keracunan karbon monoksida setelah meledaknya jumlah kendaraan-kendaraan bermotor, terlebih di negara dunia ketiga di mana kendaraan roda dua adalah limusin bagi setiap keluarga, setiap rumah bisa memiliki dua dengan mobilisasi yang sesibuk CEO perusahaan ternama.

Alfonso berada di kursi tingkat ketiga, Mei di yang pertama, dan sedang mengemukakan solusinya tentang kabut asap yang begitu parah di negeri China, karena polusi industri dan kendaraan yang merajalela.

Seorang senior, entah menyeletuk belaka, sedang mencoba mengujinya, atau punya sentimen pribadi padanya, bertanya,

"Kau berasal dari Taiwan, 'kan, Nona Mei? Kau peduli pada negara yang punya masalah politik dengan negaramu? Apalagi presidenmu sekarang berada di partai yang menolak konsensus 'Satu China'."

Alfonso bisa melihat Mei mengangkat dagunya. Alfonso seolah menanti pertandingan terbesar yang mana kartu as andalannya akan menang.

Entahlah, barangkali ini firasat atau cuma harapan?

"Kenapa saya harus peduli pada batas-batas politik saat sesama manusia juga dibahayakan? Jika Anda berpikir bahwa saya egois karena ingin mencegah bencana itu meluas keluar dari China daratan agar tidak mengenai saya dan teman-teman saya di Taiwan, maka saya rasa telah jelas bahwa _sense of humanity_ saya tidak mungkin sampai berpikiran ke sana, karena saya tak pernah menyatakan ide itu di penjabaran saya."

Mei duduk kembali dan tepuk tangan menyambutnya.

"Nona Mei, mohon berdiri lagi. Kami membutuhkan penjabaran lebih detil tentang proyek Anda."

Alfonso mencorat-coret sesuatu di buku catatannya. Tablet di hadapannya masih menampilkan profil Mei, delegasi dari London. Sejenak, ia tinggalkan buku catatannya.

Ternyata ada tanda panah ke bawah yang bisa diklik. Menampilkan lebih banyak informasi.

Usia 19, sama dengannya. Lahir di Taiwan, berkuliah di salah satu universitas di London jurusan Studi Asia Tengah dan Barat.

_Wow. Asia_.

* * *

Jam makan siang, dan Alfonso mencari celah. Menemukan kesempatannya di meja makan.

"Wow, kau mengambil sayurnya banyak sekali."

Mei menoleh sebentar lalu nyengir. "Hehe. Belakangan aku jarang makan sayur."

Rasanya dekat sekali. Mudah sekali. Padahal ini baru ketiga kalinya. Apalah itu jumlah.

"Omong-omong, yang tadi keren."

"Apanya?" Mei sudah mulai menyuap sayurnya saat berjalan menuju meja. "Ups, tak boleh makan saat berjalan." Ia buru-buru mengunyah dan menelan sayurnya. Alfonso merasakan langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat, terpaksa mengimbangi.

"Yang tadi."

Mei sempat mengangkat alisnya. Namun dia tersenyum setelahnya. Mengikik lucu. "Kau belum mendengar yang lain. Masih ada banyak yang belum bicara. Jangan bilang keren dulu."

"Yah, mau bagaimana. Semuanya keren, kalau begitu." Alfonso mengambil tempat lebih dahulu, tepat di depan pendingin ruangan. Mei yang mengikutinya.

Belum sempat Mei menjawab, dan belum sempat pula suapan kedua sampai ke mulutnya, dia menerima satu panggilan. Alfonso membiarkan sembari menyempatkan makan dengan cepat; karena obrolan lebih berharga daripada makan untuk momen-momen tertentu.

"Ah, Leon sialan. Kukira penting."

"Hm, gantungan yang bagus." Alfonso mengedikkan dagu pada ponsel yang masih dipegang Mei setelah panggilan singkat itu.

Mei mengelus sebentar benda yang bercahaya merah-ungu itu. Dia terlihat lebih antusias daripada saat ia mengamati jenis-jenis sayur yang disediakan di meja beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ini namanya Homa. Ada di mitologi Persia. Burung ini tidak pernah lelah terbang. Seluruh hidupnya dia berada di angkasa, tak kasatmata. Beberapa legenda juga mengatakan dia seperti phoenix, membakar dirinya sendiri hingga habis lalu terlahir lagi dari abunya."

_Asia Tengah dan Barat_ , Alfonso membuat kutipan sendiri. Wajar.

Namun ia mengamati mata Mei. Dia bilang, secara berlebihan, bisa jadi angkasa raya yang katanya dilintasi Homa seumur hidup ada di sana. Dia melihat kucing-kucing dan beruang buruan Theodore Roosevelt di matanya, juga ada alam China daratan yang dia konsepkan, kemudian Persepolis dan padang tandus Asia Barat hingga Tengah yang pasti sudah sering dia kaji meski hanya melalui buku. Dia bercerita singkat tentang Homa seakan dia punya kehidupan yang sama: mengamati dunia dari kejauhan.

_Oi, berlebihan kau_.

"Sepupuku menyebalkan, deh. Kukira dia telepon untuk apa, ternyata mau pamer _game console_ baru saja."

Alfonso memutuskan untuk larut dalam pembicaraan. "Sepupumu di mana?"

"London juga. Kakak angkatnya asli London dan dia dengan senang hati menyambutku kuliah di sana dengan alasan bahwa kakak angkatnya payah sekali bertanding _game_ dengannya."

"Aku selalu menang bertanding dengan sepupuku." Alfonso bercerita sambil menusuk daging domba kecil dengan garpunya. "Tapi dia tak pernah mau mengaku kalah."

"Leon juga begitu saat bertanding denganku!" Mei tak sadar ia sampai mengacungkan garpunya. "Menyebalkan, 'kan?"

Alfonso juga tertawa saat Mei tertawa masam.

* * *

Alfonso mendapat kesempatan terakhir menjelang penutupan hari ini. Tak berharap juga Mei bisa menyaksikan. Semua orang mengantuk, dan barangkali pemimpin diskusi juga tak begitu mengindahkannya dan hanya mengiyakan begitu saja agar diskusi cepat selesai.

Ia hanya menjabarkan idenya tentang pemanfaatan eksesif sinar matahari di Afrika, terutama yang di ekuator, dan konstruksi pipa yang murah tetapi efisien untuk mengatasi masalah air bersih.

Konstruksi, pula. Tentang teknik. Wajar semua orang makin mengantuk. Setahunya, cuma ia yang berasal dari jurusan teknik lingkungan merangkap teknik sipil. Sudahlah, yang penting berpartisipasi, bicara adalah segalanya.

* * *

Ketika dia bersiap meninggalkan ruangan, Mei telah menghilang.

* * *

Alfonso mengamati, sepertinya dari delegasi-delegasi yang tengah sarapan pagi ini ada yang belum mandi. Nikolai, wakil dari universitas terbesar Bulgaria itu hanya memakai celana jins tanggung, kaos yang agak kusut dan rambutnya ada yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Monique, wakil dari Prancis, jalinan rambutnya masih sama seperti yang tadi malam dan agak berantakan, helai-helai halusnya mencuat lucu. Ditambah oleh si Tino, si mungil dari Finlandia yang sangat dia ingat karena inovasinya tentang pemurnian salju, kaosnya masih sama seperti yang dia pakai di dalam jas semi-formalnya di pertemuan tadi malam.

_Oke, kita semua memang jiwa mahasiswa_. _Muda dan cuek_. Alfonso pun bersiul sembari mengambil _fruit punch_ dari wadah minum besar yang masih penuh.

Dan, Mei melintas. Sedang bersama Kaelin, wakil dari Selandia Baru yang kurang Alfonso kenal. Sempat melirik sebentar pada Alfonso dan tersenyum saat sedang bicara.

Alfonso mendengarnya. Dia bicara tentang wol sintetis.

Sayang, Alfonso tak sempat mengamati matanya.

* * *

Lalu, rasanya seperti 'tiba-tiba saja hari penutupan'. Alfonso sudah sering mengikuti acara semacam ini di tingkat nasional atau region negaranya, dan masa-masa akhir setelah berkumpul akan mengundang rasa berat berpisah yang mengacaukan euforia goal dari diskusi-diskusi yang dibuat.

Alfonso turun menuju lantai terbawah, lalu berniat keluar untuk mencari sesuatu di minimarket di samping hotel. Makanan kecil dibutuhkan untuk esok. Jadwal penerbangannya sangat siang, dan dia perlu sesuatu untuk mengisi perut karena makanan di bandara tak akrab dengan kantongnya.

Bersamaan, pintu lift di sebelah timur, sembilan puluh derajat darinya, keluarlah Mei.

"Hello."

"Oah, hello." Mei mendatanginya. "Ingin keluar juga?"

"Cuma ke sebelah."

"Minimarket?"

"Ya. Kau?"

"Ke yang di sampingnya lagi. Toko pernak-pernik itu. Sepupuku ngotot minta bawakan sesuatu dari Maroko. Katanya ini akan jadi cinderamata pertama yang ia dapat dari Afrika. Tapi aku yakin dia cuma ingin pamer ke teman-temannya."

Alfonso tertawa kecil. "Oke, aku mengerti sepupumu. Mungkin suatu saat aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk mendengar caranya bicara."

"Harus. Suatu saat." Mei menjentikkan jari. "Omong-omong, yang tadi malam, keren banget. Aku suka. Dan aku benar-benar tertarik mengembangkannya karena itu sejalan dengan ideku. Aku pernah mengonsep tentang energi yang bisa dikirim dan diterima melalui suatu media. Energi dibuat dalam bentuk yang siap digunakan, kemudian dikirimkan semudah pertukaran data melalui serat optik. Pemanfaatan sinar matahari yang eksesif di Afrika bisa dibagi ke negara-negara lain untuk dimanfaatkan."

Alfonso tak melewatkan kesempatan.

Ditemukannya dunia di _sana_. Di sepasang mata itu. Tak ada batas-batas politik. Hanya ada saling bantu dan pertukaran manfaat.

"Tapi masih terlalu jauh, ya. Perlu puluhan tahun untuk sebuah penemuan, juga puluhan tahun yang sama untuk sebuah kesimpulan dan inovasi."

"Namun ide yang terlalu dini tak pernah ada salahnya." Alfonso mengawang-awang, tanpa sadar telah keluar dari hotel. "Aku berada di jurusan yang bisa membantumu. Kita bisa menggagas ini secepatnya."

Mei tersenyum samar. "Andainya aku berada di jurusan yang bisa membuatku juga mengembangkan ini."

"Hei. Jurusan Asia, 'kan? Kau bisa bahasa Farsi? Atau Arab? Atau lainnya?"

"Arab ya, Farsi hanya pasif," Mei nyengir. "Lalu?"

"Paling tidak, aku sudah punya satu orang yang dekat dengan komunitas lokal untuk membantu memanfaatkan energi sinar matahari dari sana. Selalu ada cara, Mei."

"Oh ... begitukah?" Mei mengerjap cepat. "Bisa, bisa. Kau punya kontakku, 'kan?"

"Sudah kusimpan sejak aku melihatmu di tablet di hadapanku." Alfonso berhenti. Nyaris melewatkan tempat yang ia tuju. "Kau juga, 'kan?"

"Tentu." Ada nada malu-malu yang ditutupi oleh kekehan kecil yang lucu. "Sampai nanti, ya."

* * *

Sayang sekali, tak banyak waktu saat penutupan dan perpisahan. Alfonso hanya sempat berfoto dengannya yang sibuk sekali dengan teman-teman wanita barunya. Mei terlihat paling akrab dengan delegasi satu-satunya dari Asia Tenggara, Lien dari Vietnam.

* * *

Namun, Alfonso merasa lega (dan bahagia) saat menunggu penerbangan kembali ke Portugal. Pinterest Mei diisi oleh satu post baru.

Dua ekor kucing di padang rumput. Berkejaran. Ada kutipan di gambarnya: _in the big world, small creatures can make one big journey; as long as in two._

**end.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: judul diambil dari lagu penyanyi favorit saya, rachel platten: better place /u/


End file.
